The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices continue to proliferate as there are greater and greater calls for computing power to be introduced into everyday devices and situations. Society continues to increase progress toward the “Internet of Things” (IoT), with its promise of ubiquitous computing availability in buildings, objects, spaces, etc. However, with the proliferation of IoT devices for home and business environments, managing and maintaining such devices threatens to become a daunting task. For example, oftentimes devices may be located in many different locations throughout a building or space; it may be difficult to identify these scattered devices. Further, users or systems may oftentimes need to access multiple devices of a particular type at once. For example, a user may desire to turn on all IoT-enabled lights in a particular section of a building. It can be daunting to identify, locate, and then access IoT devices when these devices are not well-organized.